Mysterious New Partner
by Chloe19Grace13Maeve
Summary: Rook and Ben get a new partner, but will they be all they seem to be? Or is there more to this partner than even Max is letting on? Growing up as an orphan, Ga'lunia has had nothing but doubt and failure. Until she became a Plumber. Can Rook and Ben gain her trust? R&R to find out. I DON'T OWN BEN 10, ANY UNIVERSE OR ANYTHING ELSE EXCEPT GA'LUNIA! No flames, but advice is helpful.
1. The New Girl

Chapter One

It had been almost a month since Ben and Rook had gotten something to do. No alien attacks, no monster attacks, no one trying to destroy the planet or the universe, no anything. Ben and Rook had barely seen each other in the past week or so, until today. They were finally called into the Plumber's HQ base. Grandpa Max had made it sound urgent so Rook had picked up Ben and they reported right after.

"Grandpa Max! We came as soon as you called! What's so urgent?" Ben questioned as they ran over to Max.

Max couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Sorry to make it sound so urgent, boys. I just thought you'd like a little kick since you haven't had any action in the past month or so."

"Grandpa Max…" Ben groaned.

"I do have a surprise for you though."

"You do? What is it?" Rook questioned.

"It's not a _what_; it's more of a…_who_." Rook and Ben looked at each other before back at Max. "We're getting a new Plumber, right of the Academy."

"That is very good, yes?"

"Yes, Rook. But I need someone to show her the ropes."

"You want _us _to show her around?" Ben questioned.

"Yes."

"Cool. Where is she?"

"She should be here any…"

Before Max could finish, a teenage girl started running over, "I'm here! Sorry, I'm late!" She stopped by them, bending over to catch her breath. Standing back up, she looked up at Max, "So sorry I'm late, Magister Tennyson. I had to take the bus and there was traffic and…"

"It's okay, Ga'lunia. Actually, I was just explaining to your new partners about you."

Ga'lunia had snow white skin, medium auburn hair in a French braid on the side of her head, and her eyes were like a dark magenta. She wore a black shirt, black leggings that just showed at the edge of her magenta skirt, hot pink lace fingerless gloves, and black combat boots with hot pink laces.

Looking at the two boys, Ga'lunia went silent and shy.

"She's a bit shy."Then Max looked at Ga'lunia. "Ga'lunia, this is my grandson, Ben, and his partner, Rook."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Ben greeted, Rook holding his hand up in correspondence.

She just hugged the folder she had tighter and nodded.

"Ga'lunia, why don't you go get registered and get your badge."

"Y—Yes…sir." Then she ran off.

"Grandpa, you really think this is the best idea?" Ben questioned.

"I must agree with Ben, Magister Tennyson."

"She's smart, and one of the top in her graduated class. Give her chance, she might just surprise you."

"But she doesn't even _look _at us."

"Ben, I'm going to let you in on a secret you won't find in her file, but you didn't hear it from me, alright?" The two boys nodded. "She's alone, she's bounced around a lot, and she just needs a chance. I was hoping you two could give her that chance to be…something, to be someone. Are you willing to give you that chance or should I find someone else?"

Ben and Rook looked at each other again, smiling, before looking back at Max.

"We will give her that chance, Magister Tennyson." Rook replied.

"I knew I could count on you two."

Then Ga'lunia ran back over, a red spot Plumber's badge hanging off her skirt and a Proto-tool clutched in her hand and her folder in the other hand.

"You all set, Ga'lunia?" Ben questioned. Ga'lunia just nodded sharply in reply. "Great, let's go."

"Good luck, Ga'lunia. And Ga'lunia?" She turned back to Max. "You'll be just fine."

She nodded and ran to catch up with Rook and Ben, climbing into the truck. Ga'lunia sat where Ben usually would while Ben sat in the middle. It was silent, almost dead silent. Ga'lunia took a deep breath, lying back in the seat.

"Are you alright, Ga'lunia? Would you like to open your window?"

She only watched out the window, shaking her head no to Rook's offer. Then it was silent again.

"Do you like smoothies?" Ben popped.

She turned around to the question, confused.

"What is a…_smoothie_?"

"You have not had a smoothie before?" Rook questioned.

"No…"

"Aren't you from Earth?" Ben questioned.

"No…" Ga'lunia said sadly before looking back out the window.

"Where are you from?" Rook asked, breaking the brief silence that had tried to return.

Ga'lunia looked down at her folder before looking back at the two boys.

"I…I'm from…" She trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I…don't know."

"Where'd you live before the academy?" Ben asked.

"I…I…don't know." She was starting to clutch the thick folder tightly.

"Ga'lunia…do you have amnesia?"

"No…just unaware." She took another deep breath. "Can I trust you both?"

"Of course." The two boys replied, everyone laughing afterward.

After they settled down, Ga'lunia spoke, "I…I grew up on an intergalactic adoption ship. So you can see I never really lived on a planet."

"I have heard the adoption ships are very…_harsh_."Rook replied.

"They are. When I turned thirteen, I heard about the Plumbers. And that's when I decided I would become a Plumber if it was the last thing I ever did."

"Top of your class, no less."

"Magister Tennyson told you that, huh? Max is very nice."

"Hey, you called him Max that time." Ben pointed.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She was starting to close up again.

"Hey, it's okay. I was joking." Ben smiled.

"Oh…huh…" She giggled. "That was funny."

"So, _Ga'lunia_…what language is that?"Rook had to ask.

"No one knows. Some say it's a dead language, some say it's a forbidden one. No one knows. But while I was at the academy, everyone would call me Gale."

"_Gale…_I like it."Ben replied.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Huh?"

"What is the matter?" Rook questioned.

"Oh, I…uh…I've never felt like this before. Well, ever since I graduated from the Plumber's Academy."

"Really?"

"Yeah…it's weird. I don't know what it is."

"You're just happy."Ben replied.

"Happy? That word, this feeling, was always forbidden on the adoption ship."

"Well, it's not here. Actually, we encourage it here on Earth."

"Really? So…I'm free to feel…_happy_?"

"Yes, and any other emotion you would like."

Gale smiled big, so happy.

"I knew this would be a good idea, to become a Plumber. Thanks."

"You're…welcome?" Ben questioned before Rook had parked. "Here we are, Mr. Smoothie's."

Gale looked out the window, seeing the big sign, before noticing the boys had climbed out already.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Gale shouted, climbing out after them. Then she turned back around, grabbing her folder from the truck.

A little while later, they had gotten their smoothies and sat down. Gale stared at hers before looking at the other two. She turned away as soon as they started looking at her. She played with the straw, trying to convince herself to drink it. Then she fiddled with the folder's edge, trying to decide to open it or not. Ben noticed and, of course, was curious.

"What's in the folder?"

Gale sat up straight, in surprise.

"Uh…it's…nothing."

"It can't be just nothing. You haven't let that thing out of your sight all day."

Gale exhaled hard before replying, "I don't want to talk about it."

Ben was going to push but Rook stopped him, changing the subject, "How is your smoothie?"

Gale looked up from playing with the straw again, nervous.

"Oh, I…uh…I haven't tried it yet."She blushed.

"It's good."

"Ben is correct, it is very good."

Gale gulped hard before sipping the drink. After a moment, she smiled.

"That is good."

"Told ya." Ben said.

After they had finished their smoothies, they climbed back into the truck, driving around. They were silent again until Gale gasped, causing Rook to slam on the brakes.

"Gale? Gale, what is the matter?"

"I forgot my proto-tool back at base." She laid back in the seat, hitting her forehead at the same time. "I can't believe I forgot it."

"We can go get it."

"Could we?" The guys nodded. "Thanks. Sorry for scaring you guys like that."

"It's okay. I've done that more than a few times with Rook."

Later that evening, Rook had dropped Gale at an apartment complex in Bellwood. Waving goodbye, she walked down the street, obviously not going inside the apartment complex.

**I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted the ending to start up the second chapter. I hope this was good. R&R! NO FLAMES!**


	2. Torture

**WARNING: SOME DETAILS ARE GRAPHICALLY DESCRIBED! BE WARNED!**

Chapter Two

As the week had continued to pass by, Gale would show to the Plumber base late and tired, keeping the boys at the edge of asking her to be transferred to another team. It annoyed Ben more than Rook, of course. Rook tried to help with the problem by continuing to insist on picking Ga'lunia up, she rejected the offer every time.

"I told you yesterday, I don't need a-"

"Don't bother anymore, Rook. She's just going to keep giving you the same answer." Ben practically hissed. "She just likes being late."

"I try…" She said sadly, resting her head on her arms on the open window.

After a while, the dead silence was just starting to gnaw at the three.

"You know, we're just trying to be nice and trying to help you." Ben continued, shattering the silence. "I mean, we know you've been bounced around a lot and Grandpa Max asked _us _to help _you_. The least you could do is trust us."

"I do…" Gale mumbled, but just loud enough for them to hear.

"Then why take the bus every morning?" Rook questioned.

Gale was going to explain but something caught her eye in a passing alleyway.

"Pull over!" She said.

Rook did as told and pulled over, Gale climbing out the second the truck stopped moving. The guys looked at each other, then toward where Gale ran and followed after her.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Ben questioned, running over to Gale, who was low against a wall.

"Shush!" She whispered, covering his mouth and slamming the two against the wall. "I think there's something going on in the alley."

"Finally, some action." Ben whispered.

Gale bent back down, trying to use her badge as a reflector to see down the alley. But just as she put her hand out, someone shot her badge.

"Oh, my badge!" She groaned.

Then a girl, around their age, turned the corner with a blaster resting against her shoulder.

"Well…Well…Well…If it isn't Ga'lunia. Hello, _sister dear._"

The girl looked like the exact opposite of Ga'lunia. Her hair was long and blonde, her eyes were dark blue and her clothes were bright pink and red from head to toe.

Gale looked up at the girl in shock, "C—Celinda?"

"She's your sister?" Ben questioned, finding both him and Rook surrounded by robotic girls that looked close to _Celinda _but different at the same time. "I thought you said you didn't have any family!"

"Celinda is **no **family of mine!" Gale hissed in reply.

"Aw…Are you still mad at me over that little accident?"

"That was _no _accident and you know it!" Gale growled before tackling Celinda to the ground and starting to fight with her.

While the boys would've stepped in, they were trying to fight off the robotic girls. They were quick enough where Ben couldn't even dial on his Omnitrix without being attacked. After kicking Ga'lunia off, Celinda jumped to her feet and held her blaster over Ga'lunia's head.

"I wouldn't try anything or you'll lose your new partners." Celinda said, looking over at the boys, who were knocked out.

"Don't hurt them, Celinda. This is between you and me."

"Of course, but you are the one who touched them. You remembered the last time you touched your partners, don't you?"

"How did you…?"

"Never mind that now."

"I am going to—Ah!" Gale screamed as something burned her back.

Then she saw dark. Waking up, Gale found that the three of them had been strapped down tightly on metal tables.

"No…No, not here. Anywhere but here."

"Where are we?" Rook questioned.

Gale, between both of them, was almost having a nervous breakdown trying to get free.

"Gale, will you calm down!" Ben shouted.

"We _have _to get out of here! We have to escape! I can't be here!"

"Where is _here_?" Rook questioned.

Gale sighed before replying, "This is the torture room they had on the IAS."

"How bad could it be?" Ben chuckled.

"Can you reach your…watch-thingy?"

Ben struggled for a second before replying, "No…"

"That bad."

After a minute of struggling, the three stopped to catch their breath.

"This is useless. There must be a way out." Rook said.

"There isn't." A recent familiar voice said in a door way.

"Celinda…" Gale almost whispered.

"That's right…" Celinda walked over to Gale, gripping under her chin. "You're mine now, _sister dear._"

Gale almost seemed scared, actually in total utter fear, as Celinda was walking around her table. The boys were trying to keep calm but were worried since they were basically helpless in their position.

"W—What do you want?" Ga'lunia asked.

"I want…my jewel."

"I can't get that for you." Gale replied.

"You can and you will…" Celinda shouted, slamming her hand on the table. Then Celinda smiled evilly, grabbing a scalpel off the side table and walking over to Rook. "Or do I have to _persuade _you?"

She traced a small circle on his upper arm with the scalpel.

"No, don't hurt them!"

"It will be okay, Ga'lunia. Do not give her what she wants."

"That's fine by me." Celinda shrugged before stabbing the scalpel into his arm.

His screams pierced Ga'lunia insistently, tears falling down her face.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Celinda looked pleased with Ga'lunia's begging.

"You'll get my jewel for me?"

"I really _can't _get that jewel, Celinda! Okay? So, stop, please!"

"Hmm…I don't think so…_sister dear._" Then Celinda gripped the scalpel still in Rook's arm and twisted it hard.

"Leave him alone, Celinda! She really **can't **get you your jewel!" Ben shouted, mad that Celinda had hurt Rook.

Celinda walked over to Ben, pulling a jagged knife off a table.

"What kind of alien are you anyways?" She asked.

"Hello? Ben Tennyson?"

"_Who_?" Celinda chuckled, swinging the knife in her hand.

"Wh—What?"

"Ben, the IAS didn't do **entertainment**. She won't know." Gale said.

"Oh, well, then…To answer your question, I'm human and—Ah!"

Celinda stuck the knife into Ben's leg before saying, "You were boring me…"

"CELINDA, STOP IT!" Gale screamed, tears soaking her face now. Celinda pulled the knife out, now making her way over to Ga'lunia, who was sobbing, "Please…just stop it…Please…"

"So…you'll get my jewel for me?"

Ga'lunia looked at both her friends, now bleeding from their injuries, and then back at Celinda with a defeated expression.

"I will get your jewel, Celinda…if it'll make you stop this torture."

"I'll let them go, I assure you. Just after I get my jewel." Celinda unstrapped Gale, who sat up on the edge of the table. "Now, unless you want your friends chopped up into pieces, I suggest you get my jewel here within the next three hours." With her back turned, Ga'lunia grabbed an empty syringe off the side table and stood up, walking behind Celinda. "One hour to get there, one to get my jewel, and the last one to get back here in this room. A **second **later and—Ah!" Just as Celinda was about to get close to Rook again, Ga'lunia stabbed the syringe into her shoulder.

Gale kicked her in the back, the knife she had flying across the room. Just as it was about it land in Rook's head, Gale had flipped over to the table, catching the blade. They smiled shortly before Ga'lunia swung around quickly, throwing the blade just above Celinda's head and into the brick wall.

"Celinda, you can give up now and face minor Plumber charges, or you can make this difficult and go to jail for the maximum." Gale said.

"Hmph! I will not lose, _sister dear._ You cannot beat me!"

"We'll see about that!" Then Gale took a small knife off the table, cutting Rook lose by throwing the blade at the strap. "Go! Get Ben and get help! I'll handle Celinda!"

"No, we will not leave you! We will not…"

"Rook, you two are hurt! I'm not discussing this! Go!"

Rook wanted to keep convincing her to let them help but he _knew _it was useless. He and Ben were in no condition to fight, even if Ben changed. He used his good arm and unstrapped Ben, helping him out of the room. Just before leaving, the two boys looked back at Ga'lunia fighting Celinda. Gale had been thrown into a wall and slipped to the floor. She grabbed an old pipe and held it over her head to block Celinda's attempt of stabbing into her head with the syringe she pulled from her back. Ga'lunia looked at the boys still in the doorway.

"Go!"

"What about you?" Ben questioned.

"Everything will be okay! I promise!" She shouted, getting them to leave.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, sister dear."

"Who said I can't?"

Then Ga'lunia kicked Celinda, throwing her into one of the tables. Immediately after _bouncing, _off the table, Ga'lunia threw an upper cut and threw Celinda to the floor. As Gale went to knock her out with her pipe, Celinda swept her, hitting the concrete floor hard. Starting to stand up, Celinda had grabbed Gale's hair and pulled, revealing that her auburn hair was a wig and underneath was icy blue hair in a bun.

Getting outside, the boys saw they weren't far from the Undertown entrance.

"Ugh…I can't keep walking like this, Rook." Ben groaned.

Rook stopped, setting Ben down on the ground and himself next to him.

"We must contact Magister Tennyson. We need back up and Ga'lunia is all alone."

"I know…but neither of us is fit right now. Ah…"

"Your leg?"

Ben pulled at the hole in his pants leg, seeing his stabbed leg bleeding pretty badly.

"How's the arm?" Ben asked, ignoring the obvious question.

"I am afraid to pull the scalpel out."

"Probably for the best. If you pull it out, it might make it worse." Then Ben noticed how Rook hadn't really moved that hand for a while. "Can you feel your hand at all?"

"No…" Rook sighed.

Rook saw long scraps of old cloth on the ground. Walking over, he picked up the two pieces. Pulling the scalpel out, Rook quickly tied one piece around his arm, moving his hand a little now. Then he tied the other piece around Ben's leg.

"This might hurt." He warned.

Before Ben could question what that meant, he had screamed. Rook tied the piece in a knot over the stabbed area.

"Ugh…Thanks."

"You are welcome. How does your leg feel now?"

"Better…sort of. But how are we gonna get to base?"

"_We _are not. You cannot walk on that leg and I cannot help you any further. I will go alone and bring help myself."

"No, I can still help. I just needed to catch my breath, but now I'm ready—Ah!" Ben said, trying to stand, but fell right back down on the dirt.

"Ben, please…Stay here and stay quiet. I will be back very soon, I assure you."

Then Rook disappeared into the Undertown entrance.


	3. Ga'lunia's Secret Life

Chapter Three

**Ga'lunia's POV**

Celinda and I were still fighting hard against one another. It was punch after kick after stab; both of us bloody and weak now. Both of us hardly breathing, hardly standing at each end of the room. She was holding the knife she stabbed Ben with and something like surgery scissors. I held an old, rustic pipe and a plastic tube. The room was still dimly lit as before, but now, in place of the neatly organized surgery tools and torture instruments carefully placed, they scattered the ground and spilled the liquid contents of some of the vials. One of us broke open a gas pipe on the wall, now hissing with hot steam as it exited the pipe and into the room.

But none of that mattered to me really. I didn't care if I was dying right then or not. I was just glad Celinda couldn't get her horrid, destructive hands on those two anymore. I started to move, but a sharp, irritating pain shot up my side. Holding it, I was scared to look down, but I did and saw blood. _Blast it! _When did she hit me in the side?

"Oh, dear…dear…_sister, _have you learned nothing…in the last two months? You will be…nothing but a murderer."

"It won't happen, not again, Celinda. You _touch _them again, I promise that will **never **happen again."

"How can you protect them if you won't even tell them the truth?! You are nothing but a **monster **under that wig of yours! Just give in to _what _you are, Ga'lunia."

I shook my head, shaking the horrible memory of my last team from my mind for the time being. I had to try to stay alive, just until Max got here at least. Celinda came at me, continuing our fight and then, after what seemed like hours, I heard yelling and shooting down the hall. It distracted Celinda for a split second before, in all her anger, she drove the scissors into my stomach, leaning in close to my ear.

"You will _**never **_catch me, sister dear." Then, it was like she was thin air, letting me collapse on the concrete floor.

"_Ga'lunia!_"

"M—Max?" I felt someone turn me over to my back and something be placed on my head, then I blacked out, but I knew it was Max.

**Regular POV**

To the guys, it was so awkward; they had been in the medical wing for almost two whole days since Celinda attacked. Finally, a healer came in, healing their wounds. They wore a black cloak and never looked up at them; they didn't even speak a word to them before, during and while they left the room.

"Chatty healer." Ben said sarcastically.

"Actually, they did not speak-" Rook stopped midsentence when he saw Ben's expression. "Earth expression?"

"I was being sarcastic, dude."

Rook was going to reply, but Max entered.

"Hey, how are you boys doing?"

"Hey, Grandpa Max. I think we're okay. That healer really fixed us up."

"That's great to hear."

"How is Ga'lunia?" Rook questioned.

"Gale's…" Max sighed heavily. "She's resting right now."

"That's good…Right?" Ben questioned.

"She'll be fine. She wanted some time to herself, so I left her be."

"She saved us, even after all I said to her about trust and being a partner." Ben looked up at Rook. "I guess I wasn't one to talk, huh?"

"You are a good partner…at times." Then Rook looked up at Max, who was sitting on Ben's bed. "Tell me Magister Tennyson, about Ga'lunia?"

Max sighed heavily, "I should've known better than to hide anything from you, Rook."

"Ga'lunia is not from the Academy…is she?"

"No."

"What?" Ben questioned.

"She didn't finish, she dropped out."

"How is she allowed to be a Plumber?" Ben asked, in total disbelief.

"I trained her myself. The girl is a fast learner. She had to drop out. Ga'lunia's a very busy girl. She has to take care of herself and two other people at home. And, she wouldn't tell anyone, but she works at a small diner in downtown Undertown."

"That is why she is so tired." Rook pointed out.

"She works nights. I've been trying to convince her to quit one and fully work the other, but she just won't."

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"It is most unhealthy for her." Rook added.

"I know, but I don't know why she pushes herself like this. Maybe you two could talk to her? You two might be able to convince her."

"We could try." Ben replied.

"But we cannot make any promises." Rook said.

Then a doctor came in.

"Sorry to interrupt Magister Tennyson, but it's Ga'lunia."

"What's wrong?"

"She's not in her room, sir."

Max sighed heavily, groaning really, "It's alright. I know where she is. Thank you."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I know Gale, I know where she is. Don't worry." Then Max looked over his shoulder at the two boys. "Do you want to know another of Ga'lunia's secrets? Follow me."

The three walked down the hallway, stopping at an empty room. Well, empty of people anyways. There were chairs, a TV that was off, a fireplace that was lit, and a mini grand piano. But one person _was _inside, singing. Walking inside, they could hear the singing coming from Ga'lunia, her auburn wig hiding her icy hair again, sitting in front of the fireplace.

"_Let wind blow, let fire burn…Let sea rise to greet sky. Let sun warm, let moon cool. For all the earth to breathe…" _The boys were going to interrupt, but Max stopped them, motioning for them to sit and listen behind her. "_Let song speak, let hearts break. Let tears flow in heartache. Let war take, let love heal, for all on Earth to breathe. Daylight long fall, as shadows call. Let truth stand tall for loves soft call." _She paused, almost like she got lost in thought. Max tapped her on the shoulder, causing Gale to whip around. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in."

"Ga'lunia's the one who healed you two."

"What?" The two questioned.

"Why'd you tell them that?" Ga'lunia asked, a little fear lacing the words.

"They know Gale, they should know the rest."

"Are you sure about this?" Gale asked.

"They'll be alright, Gale. I promise."

Gale lifted her hand, gripping the wig tightly. But when she looked up at the clock, she stood up and started for the door.

"I gotta go, Magister! I'm sorry! Maybe another time!" She called as she ran out.

Max groaned.

"Hey, Rook, feel like going to get something to eat in Undertown?" Ben hinted.

Rook smiled and nodded. They left and drove to Undertown, trying to find the small diner that Max was telling them about.

"Here!" Rook parked across the street of wide, tall building that had, in neon, the title _Undertown Diner_ on the doors. "I believe this is the place, Ben."

They both climbed out of the Proto-TRUK and walked inside the building. Inside, there were round tables where different aliens were playing card games and a counter where more aliens were sitting and talking or reading. Ben and Rook walked to the empty end of the counter and sat down. A second later, a young girl skated behind them, placing two menus on the counter, and then skated around the counter and stopped in front of them. She had long black hair pulled into a braid, and tanned skin, her eyes were hazel colored.

"Hey, my name's Lacey. Can I start you with some drinks?"

"Um…Actually, we are looking for Ga'lunia." Rook replied.

"Luna?" Lacey looked over her shoulder, hearing some metal smash and distant voices yelling at each other. "Uh…She's a little busy at moment. You could come back later?"

"Uh…I think we'll wait." Ben replied.

Lacey started to skate away when she had to ask, "How do you know my sister anyways?"

"Sister?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah…How do you know her?"

"We are her partners. I am Rook Blonko and this is Ben Tennyson."

"Oh! Her…_Plumber _partners? It's great to meet you both. Luna's told me a lot about you."

"**Lacelle!**" A thundering voice boomed from the back of the restaurant.

"Uh-oh…Daddy…"

"Daddy?" The two boys questioned.

Before they could question further, a big gruffly looking man stomped out from the back. He had tanned skin and graying hair. Lacey looked terrified as the man approached her, towering over her in anger.

"H—Hi…daddy."

"Lacelle, did I hear you say there's _Plumbers _in our diner? Cause you know how I feel about…Ugh…Plumbers."

"N—No, of course not, daddy."

"I had hoped so." Then the tall man shot a look at the two boys, inspecting them almost. "What are you looking at?"

"Ugh…" That's when Gale limped from the back. He lip was bleeding, her cheek was forming a massive bruise and from the way she was holding her side, the boys probably thought she broke a rib or two. Her wig was torn off, showing her icy blue hair in tangles around her face. "Tolken! Leave her alone!"

"Shut up, Ga'lunia! You're still gonna pay for betraying your own father!"

"You are no father of mine!"

The man, Tolken, took Lacey by her braid and pulled up, Lacey screaming in pain now. That's when everyone, except for Ben and Rook, left the building.

"Tolken, leave Lacey alone!" Gale screamed.

"Maybe this time I'll pull her hair right off, and unlike your fake hair, she'll actually feel it!" He shouted before starting to the black hair.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Gale took out her badge, throwing it across the room, smashing against the wall. "Let her go! I've thrown away my badge, alright?"

Tolken let Lacey go, the thirteen year old girl collapsing against the counter. Then Tolken walked over to Ga'lunia, gripping her arm tightly and leading her to the back again. Lacey started getting up, grabbing Ben's bare wrist.

"You have to save her. He'll…ugh…hurt her again. Please…" Lacey said before passing out on the floor.

"Rook, take Lacey! I'm going after Tolken!" Ben said, jumping over the counter and running into the back.

After getting through the doors, Ben saw Tolken twisting Gale's arm behind her, trying to break it.

"Hey, Tolken!" Ben shouted, getting both of their attentions.

"Ben, no!" Gale said before screaming, Tolken twisting her arm a little more.

"Let her go, Tolken!" Ben said.

"Who's gonna make me?"

"Ben Tennyson…" Ben practically hissed before changing into Diamondhead.

Then he shot fragments at Tolken, sticking him to the wall. That's when Lacey and Rook ran in, seeing Tolken trying to get free but failing and Ben changing back. Lacey and Ben ran to Gale to try to help. Rook took one look at his battered partner and for some reason was suddenly filled with absolute anger and disgust.

After sitting up, Gale could see the unmistakable and noticeable look on Rook's face, "Rook? I'm sorry…"

She started sobbing, thinking he was mad at her, but was proven wrong. Rook punched Tolken over and over again, finally stopping when Ben pulled him off.

"Dude!" Ben shouted, standing over Rook, who was on the ground. "What the heck?"

Rook shook his head, clearing the anger, and walked over to Gale and Lacey.

"I am sorry. But he will never hurt you again."

Lacey gasped happily and hugged Rook. Gale just sat there, shocked, but she was pulled from it when she felt tears soaking her face.

"You two…Oh, thank you!" She said, hugging Ben and Rook.

She held onto Rook, crying happily. Rook hugged her gently back before remembering what Magister Tennyson had told him and Ben back at in medical care.

_She has to take care of herself and two other people…_

"Gale, who is the second person you must take care of?" Rook questioned.

Gale let go, wiping away tears from her smiling face. She was glad she wasn't going to have to worry about Tolken anymore and that her partners were going to know her secrets now.

"Elpis, you can come out now. You're safe."

Then, from under the counters, a small girl appeared. She was a small Revonnahgander, almost as big as Rook's little brother, but not quite that tall. She had an old and dirty white dress on, her black hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and her b'inthak (tail) was tangled. The boys found it hard to believe that this girl was standing there, in front of them, looking like she did. The young girl ran to Ga'lunia and clung to her like she was her life source, her b'inthak wrapped around her small body.

"Elpis, these are our friends. This is Ben and Rook." Gale explained.

Elpis looked up at them, still clinging to Gale tightly, and waved as she shakily spoke, "H—Hi…"

Her quiet voice almost sounded broken.

"Luna and Elpis have been together since the IAS." Then Lacey kneeled down next to her sisters. "Hey, Elpis, these guys are gonna get us away from Tolken."

"No IAS, please!" She shouted.

"No, no, no…I have to stay here on Earth, so we'll find somewhere together." Gale replied, hugging the small girl close.

**Me: Hey, so I hope this is a good twist on the story. I wanted Gale to be doing this "second job" because she had to protect someone(s). An explanation of _what _Gale really is will be in the next chapter, don't worry. By the way, I got Elpis from watching _Charmed_ (I DO NOT OWN)and it going into the Seven Sins and the Pandora Box. Elpis was what the Greeks called the small spirit of hope at the bottom of Pandora's Box. Why the little girl is named that will also be explained in the next chapter.**


End file.
